Sonic the Hedgehog Original Soundtrack
Sonic the Hedgehog Original Soundtrack – ścieżka dźwiękowa do gry ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Lista utworów Dysk 1 # His World ~Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog~, 4:41 # Event The Soleanna Festival, 0:58 # Event Dr. Eggman Appears, 1:04 # Event Sonic Appears, 0:53 # Wave Ocean ~The Water's Edge~, 3:30 # Wave Ocean ~The Inlet~, 3:05 # Event Memory of Youth, 0:26 # Boss Egg Cerberus & Egg Genesis, 2:48 # Soleanna Castle Town, 2:33 # Dusty Desert ~Quicksand~, 3:46 # Event Running Through the Plains, 2:24 # Event Tension... Silver Appears, 0:25 # Boss VS. Character, 3:40 # Event Eggman Sends Sonic to the Future, 1:32 # Event The Future World?, 0:41 # Event Can it be True?, 1:35 # Event Tension... Silver VS. Shadow, 1:07 # Event Elise Jumps, 0:36 # Tropical Jungle ~The Jungle ~ The Swamp~, 4:17 # Event In the Forest, 2:15 # Event Elise Goes Alone, 1:21 # Event Eggman's Plot, 1:48 # Kingdom Valley ~Wind ~ The Castle ~ Lakeside ~ Water~, 6:49 # Event Out of Control, 0:37 # Event I Will Change My Destiny, 1:33 # Boss Egg-Wyvern, 3:36 # Theme of Dr. Eggman ~Full Version~, 3:32 # Theme of Sonic the Hedgehog ~2006 E3 Version~, 2:03 # Accordion Song, 1:31 Dysk 2 # All Hail Shadow ~Theme of Shadow the Hedgehog~, 4:00 # Event Shadow's Infiltration, 0:33 # White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~, 3:06 # White Acropolis ~The Base~, 2:52 # Event To the Ancient Soleanna Castle, 1:02 # Soleanna Forest, 2:08 # Event Tension... The Scepter of Darkness, 0:33 # Event The Resurrection of Mephiles, 1:24 # Event Confirming the Future, 1:30 # Flame Core ~Volcano~, 3:09 # Flame Core ~The Cavern~, 3:14 # Event The Black Shadow, 0:27 # Tropical Jungle ~The Ruins~, 2:42 # Event Mephiles' Whisper, 1:36 # Boss Mephiles, 2:49 # Soleanna New City, 2:22 # Radical Train ~The Abandoned Mine~, 2:43 # Radical Train ~The Chase~, 2:50 # Event The Accident 10 Years Ago, 0:47 # Aquatic Base ~Level 1~, 2:37 # Aquatic Base ~Level 2~, 2:30 # Event Leaving the Scepter of Darkness, 0:20 # Event The Sealing Revealed, 0:26 # Event Determination... Omega's Confession, 0:20 # Event Mephiles' Temptation, 1:11 # Boss Mephiles Phase 2, 3:50 # Event Showdown with Mephiles, 1:41 # Result, 1:40 # Town Mission 1, 1:11 # Town Mission 2, 0:53 # Town Mission 3, 0:48 # Town Mission 4, 0:51 # Jingle Invincible, 0:23 # Jingle Mission Clear, 0:12 # Jingle Town Mission Clear, 0:10 # Extras, 2:33 Dysk 3 # Dreams of an Absolution ~Theme of Silver the Hedgehog~, 5:16 # Event The Ruined World of the Future, 0:51 # Crisis City ~The Flames ~ Scyscraper ~ Whirlwind ~ Tornado~, 6:51 # Event Confrontation with Iblis, 0:31 # Boss Iblis, 3:11 # Event He's the Iblis Trigger!, 1:57 # Dusty Desert ~The Ruins~, 2:53 # Event Is it Right...?, 1:10 # Event Invasion... Encounter with Amy and Elise, 0:31 # Event Never Cry, No Matter What, 1:44 # Event Determination... Return to the Future, 0:42 # Event The Last Clash with Iblis, 0:20 # Boss Iblis Phase 3, 3:45 # Event You Are My Companion, 1:57 # Event Mephiles' Smile, 0:20 # Event Elise's Tears, 0:54 # Event The Villain was Set Free, 0:45 # Event The Resurrection of Solaris, 0:40 # Event The Time-Space Rift, 4:13 # End of the World, 5:21 # Event Wishing Upon the Chaos Emeralds, 2:31 # Boss Solaris Phase 1, 3:27 # Boss Solaris Phase 2, 3:01 # Event Solaris Destroyed, 0:40 # Event The Flame of Hope, 1:15 # Event Just Smile, 1:29 # Event Parade: Past Memories, 1:52 # My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~, 6:10 # My Destiny ~Theme of Elise~ (Karaoke), 6:10